


a house built on glass pillars

by doll_teeth



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll_teeth/pseuds/doll_teeth
Summary: It wasn’t a surprise that it would end like this; one of them slowly bleeding out on a dirty warehouse floor, the sound of distant screams and the smell of gunpowder hanging in the air. Cinder knew this. She knew this, but...Still.
Relationships: Cinder Fall/Neopolitan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	a house built on glass pillars

Somehow, she always knew it would come to this. 

This strange partnership they’d found themselves in was never built to last. Both of them knew it. Its foundation was mistrust and bitterness, a temporary truce in the name of a common goal. So it wasn’t a surprise that it would end like this; one of them slowly bleeding out on a dirty warehouse floor, the sound of distant screams and the smell of gunpowder hanging in the air. Cinder knew this. She knew this, but…

Still.

Neo was curled in on herself, clutching the wound in her abdomen which was oozing out more blood each second. Her pointed parasol, which moments ago had been poised to attack was now lying discarded on the filthy concrete floor beside her. Cinder had half a mind to kick it away, but with the state her partner (ex-partner) was in, she doubted she would need to.

“I must admit, I am a little impressed. Using the chaos of the crowd to surprise an attack on me. I bet you hoped you would be able to do it quickly and leave while everyone else was running. Certainly no one would notice.”

Cinder leaned down so that she was at eye level with the dying woman.

“But I did.”

Neo’s eyes locked on hers. They were filled with anger, hatred, pain, and something else Cinder couldn’t quite determine. Slightly unsettled for reasons she couldn’t explain, she righted herself upwards and began walking in a circle around Neo’s shuddering form.

“Betrayal was inevitable. I think we’ve both known it from the beginning, haven’t we? That this little partnership between us would eventually end in blood. Still, I’m not sure whether I’m amazed that it lasted this long, or if I thought it would continue a little longer.” She paused to sigh. “It’s regretful that we couldn’t at least accomplish our goal, but it can’t be helped.”

The area around where Cinder had stabbed Neo was now emanating pink Aura, the soft glow illuminating them both. Cinder stopped to look down at the fire glass dagger she was holding. It was still slick with blood.

“I must admit though, I am saddened by this development. I came to quite enjoy your company. It’s not often I come across such a like-minded person.” For a moment she was quiet, then in a voice barely above a whisper she said: “I might even miss you.”

Neo’s eyes found hers again, still brimming with the same mix of emotions as before, but now with confusion swimming in them as well. She held contact with Cinder as long as she could until the pain became too much. Her eyes squeezed tight as she pressed harder down on her stomach in an effort to stop the bleeding, but to no avail. She was losing too much. Neo released strained, heaving breaths, and despite everything, Cinder felt charmed to hear a sound from her silent companion.

She really would miss her. Perhaps she could admit she had began to take Neo’s presence for granted. The two hadn’t been together long, but already Cinder had felt bonded with her, even more so than when they were working together before the fall of Beacon. Even despite knowing where it would eventually lead.

Though she tried not to, she found herself recalling their each moment together, but mostly she remembered minute details; little instants where she hadn’t felt all the weight of her past. Neo’s mischievous grin after she had pick-pocketed some wealthy-looking passersby and the amusement Cinder found in it. The first time Neo saw Cinder’s Grimm arm and scars while they were changing, and instead of staring or showing disgust, Neo simply rolled her eyes at Cinder’s efforts to hide it and continued on. Neo’s absentminded whistling as they traveled and the surprising peace of mind it brought.

These memories weighed down heavier than anything, pulling at a part of Cinder she had long since forgotten. She stood over her dying companion for what felt like an eternity but could have only been seconds, and made a decision.

“… Damn it.”

She practically collapsed at Neo’s side as she knelt down and delicately traced her non-Grimm fingertips along the woman’s torso. The exposed skin was deathly pale and in stark contrast to the bright red blood that was beginning to coat Cinder’s fingers. There wasn’t much time.

“Don’t worry,” Cinder said quickly. “You’ll be just fine. Just hang in there.”

Neo startled, eyes popping cartoonishly out of their sockets and she began squirming under Cinder’s touch.

“Stop moving!” She barked. “I’m trying to help you, you moron.”

Neo relaxed slightly, though still regarded Cinder warily.

Seconds felt like hours as she deliberated on what to do. They both had criminal records, they wouldn’t be able to go to a hospital without ending up in cuffs later on. As for the more shady practitioners in town, they wouldn’t be able to be seen without something to offer, and right now they had nothing. Even if they could find someone, there was no telling how long Neo would make it. She had to act quickly.

“Neo,” Cinder said cautiously. “I can help you, but it’s going to hurt. I understand the irony in this, but will you trust me?”

Indecision warred on Neo’s face until finally she gave a weak nod. Cinder gently removed the other woman’s hands from her wound and maneuvered her so that she was lying straight on her back. She whimpered in pain, but otherwise remained stoic.

“Good girl,” Cinder said. “Now stay still.”

Cinder’s eyes shone with Maiden power as she conjured flames in her palms. She could see that Neo was scared, but she remained still as Cinder had commanded, only her eyes betraying her. Cinder steeled herself, and brought her hands to hover above Neo’s bare stomach, directing the fire to the wound.

A few seconds, then she pulled away. Neo’s jaw was clenched so tightly Cinder could hear her teeth grinding, and a sheen of sweat was starting to form on her face. A glance down showed that she had only seared part of the injury, with the rest of it still rapidly trickling blood.

“You’re still bleeding,” Cinder said. “I’ll have to do it again. Are you alright?”

Neo made no movement, and for a terrifying few seconds Cinder thought that it was too late, but then there was a shaky exhale of breath which Cinder interpreted as; ‘just do it already.’

Pushing down the urge to expel her stomach contents over the pungent smell of burning flesh, Cinder prepared herself again. 1, 2 seconds of searing heat and it was done. Flames dispersed and revealed a patch of fresh scar tissue in place of the source of bleeding. She released a sigh of relief.

“It’s done,” she said. The body beneath her didn’t move. “Neo…?”

Neo’s eyes were closed, and the coat of sweat on her face made her pale skin glow like moonlight. Her head ringing, Cinder lunged forward and placed her fingers on the side of the still woman’s slender neck. Her pulse was weak, but there. Likely just unconscious, then.

There was smoke in the air, and it made Cinder’s sole functioning eye sting. She remembered too late that there was still blood on her fingers as she raised a hand to rub her face, leaving hot smears of red in its wake.

Hours later, she stared stoically at her reflection in the mirror of a dirty motel bathroom. She had found a cracked bar of soap by the sink and washed herself with it to the best of her abilities, but she could still feel how the smoke and dust had stuck to her bloody face and hands. The sudden burst of cool air on her face as she half-carried Neo out of the abandoned building and how it had felt like it was the first time she’d truly breathed in years.

She could only see herself, and yet all her thoughts were on the body resting in the next room. Neo had yet to wake, and Cinder was beginning to worry, not that she would admit it. At least she knew she’d done the best she could. In her search of the bathroom she had found an almost empty bottle of rubbing alcohol and some bandages in a small cupboard. She had done what she could to clean Neo’s wound, so now all there was left to do was hope.

Hope. Such a foreign concept to her. How long had it been since she had hoped for something, especially for the sake of someone other than herself? She didn’t know.

Honestly, she had no idea what was going to happen when Neo did wake. There was every chance the smaller woman would finish what she set out to do and leave Cinder bleeding out in the motel while she made her getaway. With luck, there would at least be a chance to talk first.

She heard a sudden movement, and quickly stepped into the next room. Neo was sitting up in the bed and seemed to be checking her injury. She winced, then a look of surprise and confusion flooded her face as she regarded the bandages wrapped around her torso.

“There were no painkillers. That and some disinfectant where all I could find,” Cinder said, stepping into the light. “Sorry about that.”

Neo jolted in place, and for a moment looked like she was readying herself to either attack or flee, then something changed in her eyes. Perhaps it was the realization of all that Cinder had done for her. Still, she remained on guard.

Cinder scoffed. “I’m not going to hurt you, girl. That would be rather redundant at this point, wouldn’t it?”

Neo narrowed her eyes, then began to look around the room. Finally she relaxed somewhat when her gaze landed on her parasol that was leaning against a desk, Roman Torchwick’s hat resting atop it.

Cinder said nothing, only walking slowly over to sit on a chair by the bed. Neo stared at her.

“… Look,” she said at last. “I understand your motives. I do. From your perspective, I helped orchestrate the event that killed your partner, and you hold it against me.”

She let out a small sigh.

“And perhaps you’re right to. But I need _you_ to understand: I didn’t pull the trigger. Torchwick knew what he was getting into.”

Neo glowered at her as she said that, and for a moment Cinder broke their stare.

“Fine, maybe not entirely. But my point remains. Roman wanted to get ahead, and that’s what it cost him. You can’t blame me for that. But you _can_ blame that infuriating child. Ruby was the direct cause of his death.”

Neo let out a sigh of annoyance and looked away, but Cinder reached out with her human hand to grab hold of Neo’s face and forced her to look at her again.

“No. You know I’m right. I don’t even know why we’re having this discussion again.”

Cinder’s grip softened, but she didn’t let go.

“You want her dead just as badly as I do. And as much I’m loathe to admit it, we need each other if we have any chance of achieving that. Once we do…” Cinder’s gaze drifted downward, and her voice became quiet and hollow. “If you still hold a grudge against me, I will gladly grant you the revenge you so deeply crave.”

There was a small intake of breath, and Cinder looked back up to see Neo’s mouth hanging slightly agape, her face struggling to hide her pity and surprise. Cinder hated it, hated knowing how much she had fallen, how deeply she had been damaged. But mostly she hated how Neo’s expression was a mirror image of her own self-loathing.

Cinder quickly retreated her hand and stood up. All feelings were pushed down deep as her face once again became a mask. It was as if the previous few minutes had never happened.

“You’re still healing, so I suppose you’ll be having the bed tonight. I’m not feeling all that tired, anyway. We’ll set off in the morning, assuming you’ll be well enough by then.” She raised an eyebrow. “We will be continuing together, won’t we?”

Neo hesitated before nodding.

“Good. Well, try to get some sleep. I’m going for a walk.”

She turned and started to walk away but felt a tug from behind. Glancing back, she saw that Neo was now holding onto Cinder’s hand.

Cinder glared at her. “What?”

For a moment Neo stared at their joined hands, as if surprised by her actions. Then she seemed to make up her mind as she determinedly met Cinder’s gaze. She let go, but only to scoot to the other side of the bed, being careful to mind her injury. She patted the empty space next to her.

“… Are you serious? No. I would rather not.” Cinder huffed.

Neo didn’t back down. She patted the bed again more insistently.

“I already said I wasn’t tired. And there’s every chance I could brush up against you and cause further damage. It’s not worth it. Besides, if the quality of the rest of this place is anything to go by, the bed is probably infested.”

Neo didn’t blink.

“… Fine. But if something happens, don’t blame me.”

Cautiously Cinder lied herself stiffly on the edge of the bed, leaving as much space between them as she could. Neo sighed in frustration and motioned her to come closer. Cinder groaned.

“I don’t even know why you’re doing this,” she said, moving over. To her surprise, Neo pulled the blanket off herself and covered them both with it. It was scratchy and smelt like cheap washing detergent, but was somehow comforting. Satisfied, Neo settled into the mattress and closed her eyes, readying herself for slumber.

Moonlight drifted through thin curtains and fell upon the resting woman’s pale face, showering her in light. She looked peaceful. Cinder wondered how she could, after all that had happened. Two-toned hair sprawled out on the pillow, framing her head like an island surrounded by waves. Her chest rose and fell with labored breathing. How could she be so at ease?

Cinder simply watched her until the questions became too much to bear.

“How can you trust me?” she said softly. At first she was unsure if Neo heard her, but then pink and brown eyes met her sole amber one. Just by looking at her, Cinder knew the answer.

“You don’t, do you? Or, you’re unsure if you do. Truth be told, I’m not entirely sure if I trust you either.” She sighed. “What are we doing? We just tried to kill each other, now here we are, falling asleep side by side. I don't…”

She swallowed hard.

“I… I’m sorry. That I stabbed you. Granted, you were about to stab me, so really it was retaliation, but… Still. I’m sorry I hurt you.”

She began inspecting the seams of the bed sheets.

“I don’t believe in much. I’ve learned the only thing you can trust in this doomed world is yourself. Never others. And betrayal is always inevitable. Which is why I was ready for you. I’ve been expecting it since we first agreed to work together.”

Suddenly Neo began to move her hand downwards under the blanket, stopping when it found Cinder’s. She grabbed hold, and brought them both back up to rest in the space between their chests. Cinder couldn’t find it in herself to protest or pull away.

“I asked you to join me so that we could take down a common enemy, but maybe I was also just tired of being alone. I suspect you have similar reasons.”

She closed her eyes.

“How pathetic we both are.”

Time passed in silence. Slowly, the two began to drift off to sleep. Just as she was on the precipice of unconsciousness, Cinder had a thought.

“I meant what I said before,” she murmured. “Once Ruby is dead, you’re free to kill me if you wish. My employer certainly wouldn’t take me back, so there would be nothing left for me. I wouldn’t stop you.”

Neo squeezed tighter.

Neither of them knew what awaited in the future, or where it would take them. What would happen if, or when, they achieved their goal. Whether they would be each other’s doom or salvation. But for one night, one moment, they held tightly to each other and forgot about all else except the sound of each other’s breathing. For that one moment, the world outside their bed didn’t exist, and all that mattered was the weight in one another’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> the title was inspired by a lyric from when i ruled the world but then i realized it kinda applies to cinder so. sweet


End file.
